


[podfic] Unfamiliar Faces

by bessyboo, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2019, Secret Identity, bloopers, tfw ur bro has a crush on a former one night stand, tfw ur former one night stand becomes a superhero and makes everything awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Black Canary has never met Batman before, but he's pretty sure he recognizes her. Zatanna is less than thrilled.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Zatanna Zatara, Laurel Lance/Bruce Wayne, Laurel Lance/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Podfication 2019





	[podfic] Unfamiliar Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfamiliar Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728060) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** tfw ur bro has a crush on a former one night stand, tfw ur former one night stand becomes a superhero and makes everything awkward, Podfication 2019, Secret Identity, Bloopers ****

 **Length:** 00:14:10  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Unfamiliar%20Faces_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
